d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cogent, Psionic CR 88
This is the psionic version of the Cogent epic monster (also known as a World Flayer) from the The Immortal's Handbook Epic Bestiary vol. 1 http://www.rpgnow.com/product_info.php?products_id=3481&it=1&filters=0_0_0&manufacturers_id=126. This entry follows the format for psionic versions of non-psionic creatures, as laid down in the Expanded Psionics Handbook. Note that the DCs, checks, and power resistance listed below already take into account the Cogent's +16 insight bonus. The manifester level for the Cogent's psionic powers is equal to its total hit dice, instead of being equal to its integrated psion levels, as per the rules in the IH Bestiary. Stat Block Cogent, Psionic Titanic Aberration (Psionic) Special Attacks: Divine electricity, mind bending, mind pulse, mind rot, psi-like abilities, psionics Special Qualities: Adaption, birthquake, damage reduction 50/epic, lawful and mindless, fast healing 50, immunity to cold, electricity, and mind-affecting effects, insight, mind-boggling, mind’s eye, power resistance 127 Feats: Cleave, Empower Power, Enlarge Power, Extend Power, Great Cleave, Iron Will, Improved Critical (bite), Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attack (bite), Quicken Power, Power Attack, Power Penetration, Psionic Meditation, Widen Power Epic Feats: Automatic Metapsionic Capacity (x7), Epic Expanded Knowledge (x5), Epic Manifestation, Epic Psionic Focus (x4), Epic Will, Metapsionic Freedom, Superior Initiative COMBAT Psi-Like Abilities: At will – astral caravan (augmented), aversion (DC 102, duration 150 hours), clairvoyant sense, control object, detect psionics, detect remote viewing, dispel psionics (+36 dispel check), empathy (range 520 ft., duration of concentration, up to 101 hours), energy adaptation (immediate action), energy ray (101d6 damage), fate of one, id insinuation (DC 102, fifty targets), insanity (DC 102, forty-five targets), mass cloud mind (DC 53), mental disruption (DC 77, range 260 ft., 260 ft. radius), mind probe (DC 56), mindwipe (DC 75, twenty negative levels), psionic charm (DC 67, duration 101 days, affects aberrations, animals, dragons, elementals, fey, giants, humanoids, magical beasts, monstrous humanoids, or outsiders), psionic dimension door (DC 55, move action), psionic dismissal (DC 55), psionic etherealness, psionic greater teleport (DC 60), psionic mind blank (DC 59), psionic plane shift, psionic suggestion (DC 53, fifty targets), read thoughts (DC 53); 3/day – microcosm (single creature of 940 hp or less, or all creatures in range of 870 hp or less, to a maximum of 1140 hp), tornado blast (DC 63, 24d6 area damage), reality revision (DC 60); 1/day – psionic enslave (DC 61; psionic version of enslave; telepathy power); 1/week – psionic living lightning (DC 61; psionic version of living lightning; metacreativity and psychokinesis power). Manifester level 101st; Save DC 51 + power level. The save DC is Charisma-based. Psionics: As 50th-level Psion (telepath) (Manifester level 101st). Psionic power points: 843 The save DCs are Intelligence-based. Psion powers known: (5/5/5/5/5/4/4/4/4); save DC 46 + power level: 1st – empty mind, inertial armor, offensive precognition, offensive prescience, vigor; 2nd – biofeedback, concussion blast, ego whip, inflict pain, swarm of crystals; 3rd – body adjustment, dispel psionics, energy burst, forced share pain, mind trap; 4th – aura sight, correspond, death urge, trace teleport, wall of ectoplasm; 5th – adapt body, catapsi, leech field, psionic true seeing, shatter mind blank; 6th – psionic contingency, psionic disintegrate, remote view trap, temporal acceleration; 7th – crisis of life, divert teleport, energy wave, psionic sequester; 8th – matter manipulation, psionic iron body, recall death, shadow body; 9th – affinity field, apopsi, psychic chirurgery, reality revision. Epic powers per day: (12) Epic inertial armor (psionic version of epic mage armor; metacreativity power), epic power reflection (psionic version of epic spell reflection; psychokinesis power), power worm (psionic version of spell worm; telepathy power), psionic brainstorm (psionic version of brainstorm; clairsentience power), psionic dreamscape (psionic version of dreamscape; psychoportation power), psionic enslave (psionic version of enslave; telepathy power), psionic epic counter (psionic version of epic counterspell; psychokinesis power), psionic epic repulsion (psionic version of epic repulsion; psychokinesis power), psionic greater ruin (psionic version of greater ruin; psychokinesis power), psionic kinetic control (psionic version of kinetic control; psychokinesis power), psionic momento mori (psionic version of momento mori; psychometabolism power), psionic superb dispelling (psionic version of superb dispelling; psychokinesis power). TACTICS ROUND-BY-ROUND Prior to combat: Manifest energy adaptation, psionic living lightning, vigor (augmented with 49 extra power points), leech field (augmented with 18 extra power points), and epic inertial armor. Round 1: Head for the greatest concentration of foes. Manifest quickened dispel psionics (augmented with 5 extra power points) on the nearest opponents, then use mind pulse. Round 2: Regain psionic focus, then make single attack. Round 3: Manifest quickened empowered (x4) energy burst (augmented with 45 extra power points; 150d6 damage: average 525, DC 71) and make full attack. Round 4: Repeat round 2. Round 5: Repeat round 3. New Epic Feats These feats are the psionic versions of the Automatic Metamagic Capacity and Metamagic Freedom epic feats found in The Immortal's Handbook Epic Bestiary vol. 1 http://www.enworld.org/shop/index.php?do=product&productid=844 (also found in the Maladric, Human Akalich Sorcerer 68 entry). AUTOMATIC METAPSIONIC CAPACITY PSIONIC You can manifest powers that exceed the normal limits of psionic manifestation. Prerequisites: Ability to manifest powers at the normal maximum psionic level in at least one psionic class, four metapsionic feats. Benefit: When you select this feat, you gain +2 free power points which may only be applied to the cost of manifesting powers with metapsionic feats. e.g. A 26th-level Psion with x2 Automatic Metapsionic Capacity feats could manifest all of his powers as if they were maximized, without increasing the required power point cost of the psionic powers. Automatic Metapsionic Capacity also stacks with existing metapsionic deployment, and with augmentation. e.g. A 26th-level Psion with x2 Automatic Metapsionic Capacity feats could maximize an empowered delayed energy burst that had been augmented for an additional 5 power points, paying a total cost of 14 power points instead of 18 (and presuming he had taken Epic Psionic Focus at least twice also). Special: This feat stacks with itself. Each time it is taken you gain an additional +2 free power points for metapsionic feat costs. This feat is suggested as the replacement for Improved Metapsionics. METAPSIONIC FREEDOM PSIONIC You can stack the same metapsionic feat multiple times. Prerequisites: Four metapsionic feats, Psicraft 24 ranks Benefit: You can apply the same metapsionic feat any number of times to the same power, provided you have enough power points and psionic foci. e.g. With this feat, you could spend 6 power points to triple empower an energy burst power (for +150% damage), provided you don’t spend more power points total than your manifester level, and have taken Epic Psionic Focus at least twice. Normal: Without this feat, you can only apply the same metapsionic feat once to a single power. Special: Multiple quickened powers happen simultaneously, so you could not psionic teleport to a location, manifest a power, and then psionic teleport away again. Alzrius Category:Epic Category:CR 88 Category:High-Epic Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Expanded Psionics Handbook Category:Aberration